<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You to the Moon and Back | reunion. l.s. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883730">I Love You to the Moon and Back | reunion. l.s.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), One Direction Reunion, Post-One Direction, larry stylinson - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry fell in love at a young age. But, they had to hide their romance which caused arguments, hidden love, and broken hearts. It ended in tears in 2015. The pair haven't talked since.</p>
<p>One Direction are now reuniting as a band again for their 10 Year Anniversary. It'll be the first time Louis and Harry have seen each other since 2016.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, James Corden/Harry Styles, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Luke Malak/Louis Tomlinson, Mitch Rowland/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. alone.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Although this story is set in present time, the events in this story are completely fictional. I will be changing the events to my liking.<br/>
There will be no 'coronavirus' because I think we're sad enough as it is.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>26th of April, 2020.</p>
<p>The sky outside was tinted a pale pink colour. The clouds were fluffy and white. Harry laid down in his backyard. His hands were placed on his chest as he gently breathed in and out, staring up at the early morning sky. Harry listened to the birds singing their morning songs, as the light breeze brushed over his face. He was lying alone. With nothing but his thoughts to distract him from the inevitable solitude he was stuck in. Harry gently closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his mind took him back to 2015. The day that doesn't seem all that real. None of it does. Not anymore.</p>
<p>7th of September, 2015.</p>
<p>This day wasn't particular lovely. The autumn breeze was bitter and sharp, so the boys all wrapped themselves in thick coats to keep warm. Everything felt off. The silence of Louis signified to Harry that not everything was alright. But things had felt this way for a few months now. Louis was pressed into the door of the van, looking out the window. Niall and Liam were sitting in the very back on their phones. Everyone was silent. It was strange. Usually Louis would brighten up the day with his loud voice, big smile, and banter. But not today. Today he was quiet and keeping to himself. So, naturally, everyone else did as well. Harry placed his hand on Louis' knee, trying to give him a reassuring squeeze. To let him know that he was sitting right there. To let him know that he could feel Louis' unusual presence. Louis glanced down at his hand and gave a small smile. He began to draw small pictures with his fingertip on the back of the taller lads hand before he leant his head on the window and looked out it once again.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Harry quickly opened his eyes and sat up. The memory was vivid, but he wasn't ready to relive everything that happened that day just yet. Not this morning. He pushed himself up off the ground and rubbed his tired eyes. The events happened almost five years ago now, yet Harry still finds himself losing sleep over the memories. He wiped off the dirt that had clung to his back and bottom then walked into his London home. After he went into the kitchen, he began to get out various fruits and vegetables to chop up and put into a smoothie. He then went to lay down on his couch in the lounge and stare blankly at the television that wasn't yet turned on. He just felt so awfully blank and numb today. This happened every now and then. He just couldn't help but miss the small boy that he used to get to call the love of his life. Now everything felt so awfully pointless and dull. He didn't have the bright light. His sun. His love.</p>
<p>Lately, there have been talk about the boys reuniting. Harry made an effort to only reply when Louis seemed to be offline. He just wasn't ready for that conversation yet. They had brought up Louis and Harry in their whatsapp group chat, but Harry made sure to quickly change the subject or ignore it completely. Louis left him. It wasn't his responsibility to take charge and tell Liam and Niall that him and Louis were okay when Louis hadn't even tried to message Harry in five years. He had ignored Harry's drunk calls and sad text messages. He had ignored everything that even involved Harry unless asked in an interview. That hurt Harry. More than anyone could ever imagine.</p>
<p>As he sat on the sofa with his smoothie, he felt his phone buzz. It was yet another message from Liam requesting to face time so they could all discuss plans and ideas for their anniversary. Whether they were ready to get back as a band together, or just wanted to do a small project. Whether they were going to sign with Simon and Modest! Management again, or take up James Corden's offer and sign with him and his company. Everything was still being tossed around in the air. Harry opened the message, meaning the other boys could see that he had read it, but he just stared at it for a few seconds before closing his phone. Harry usually wasn't this stubborn. He just wanted one text from Louis, asking if he was okay. Maybe reassuring him that the reunion would be okay. But he got nothing. He had nothing but an empty heart and a foggy brain.</p>
<p>The doorbell rang shortly after he got the message from Liam so he slumped himself off of his couch and over to the door. His thoughts were running so wild. He needed to be calmed down. And hugged. When he opened the door, a bright smile formed on his lips. None other than Mitchell Rowland was standing at the door with some food in his hands. Mitch raised his eyebrows playfully then walked in once Harry had stood out of the way.</p>
<p>"Mister Harold Styles!" Mitch chirped as they both walked into the lounge room, "how are you feeling?"<br/>
"Fine, alright," Harry said, although the tone in his voice suggests otherwise.<br/>
"What's wrong? You seem rather glum this morning?"<br/>
"Yeah, I just had a dream last night about Louis. With all the talk of this reunion, I guess I've been a bit down."<br/>
"Oh, Haz. Well, I brought you some lasagna for dinner tonight. When I visited yesterday, you didn't eat dinner. Sarah made it, not me."<br/>
Harry smiled at that and took the lasagna from his hands and placed it on the coffee table, "Thank her from me. Seriously, that's really sweet of you two."<br/>
"Yeah, she made some last week. It was amazing," Mitch hummed the patted Harry's shoulder, "do you need to talk about him? Or do you need distracting?"<br/>
Harry bit his lip, "Can we talk about it?"<br/>
"Course. Go for it. I'll help as best as I can."<br/>
"Okay, well... this reunion. I think that's why I'm so down lately and haven't really been myself. Of course I think it's a brilliant idea. I want to give the fans that more than anything. But, I just don't know if I can handle seeing Louis again..."<br/>
"What do you think will happen?"<br/>
"I don't know. I'll remember all our memories together and it'll hurt. I'll do something stupid.. I'll-<br/>
"Realistically Harry. I know you probably still know him better than anyone ever will. So, what do you genuinely think will happen."<br/>
"That he'll just ignore me and act like I don't exist. Act like him and I never even had anything."<br/>
"Would he do that?"<br/>
"He's been ignoring me for five years, Mitch."<br/>
"Yes, I know. You've been saying.." Mitch took a breath and thought for a little bit, "How about this. Just think of the reunion as something you're doing for Liam and Niall. For the fans. Not for Louis. Everything that is stressing you out is just scenarios you're creating in that little noggin of yours, mate. Seriously, you have been talking about the band ever since you guys broke up. In you heart, whether you're with Louis or not, that band shaped who you turned out to be, so look forward to that side of it. Face Louis when you have to face him."<br/>
"I guess, but Liam wants to face time. Talk over everything before we meet in person with who we want to sign with."<br/>
"Then that can be your test for when you meet Louis in person, can't it?" he suggested, "if this face time call goes so awfully bad, then you can just hang up and try again. It can ease you into the real thing."<br/>
"That's not a bad idea."</p>
<p>And with that, Harry agreed to Mitch's suggestion. There's not much bad that could happen in a video call. Even so, if something bad did end up happening, Harry could easily just hang up and suggest to do it another time. Just as the two boys were settling in with a guitar each, Harry's phone buzzed. He sighed, expecting Liam to be harassing the group chat even more about when they should face time. He picked up his phone. Everything felt like it froze for a second as his heart began to pound. He glanced at the familiar name in sending him a text before roughly biting his lip.<br/>
"What it is, mate?" Mitch asked.<br/>
Harry hesitated before he looked back up at the long haired lad in front of him, "Louis text me..."<br/>
Harry glanced back at the message before he opened. He wasn't even sure how to respond to him. It had been so long. He looked down at the messaged a few more times, reading over the words. Should he even give this boy the light of day after what he had put him through. Harry knew the answer was probably no. But he also knew that he was definitely going to reply to him nonetheless.</p>
<p>Hey. It's been a while. Haha. I was thinking maybe we should call privately before we do any group things? I want to make sure you comfortable any everything. Hope you're doing well. Loved the new album. -L</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. if only.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27th of April, 2020: 18:00.</p><p>It's been over twenty-four hours since Louis had messaged Harry. It's been over twenty-four hours since Louis has been left on read. Louis felt like he was constantly picking up his phone to see if he gotten anything from Harry, but nonetheless, he hadn't. He probably deserved this from him. Louis had practically ghosted him for five years after they had broken up. He just felt like Harry needed to not dwell on him anymore and needed to focus on his own self as well as his own music. Louis stared down at his phone for a few moments, eyes glazing over before he got attacked by a big fluffy dog. He chuckled as Clifford jumped up onto the couch with a ball then began nudging Louis' chest and licking his face for attention. Louis petted his curls and tossed his phone in his pocket then sat up properly.</p><p>"Okay, okay, c'mere big guy," he said, picking up the slobbery ball before walking out to his backyard. The sun was slowly setting, but there was definitely enough light to play for about twenty minutes. He began to throw the ball down his big backyard as hard as he could. He wasn't eating all that well and rarely exercised so the ball only managed to make half the backyard. After a few throws in, Louis felt his pocket buzz. Instantly, he dropped the ball by his feet and took out his phone, causing Clifford to bark in disagreement at Louis' actions. Clifford wasn't done playing yet. Louis barely ever walked the dog, so it made sense why Clifford had so much energy all the time. He quickly looked down at his screen to see the message, sighing almost immediately when it was just Liam.</p><p>Hey! Facetime at 7pm? -LP</p><p>Louis just sighed, feeling immediately disappointed in the fact that Harry still hadn't responded to his text messages. He knows he shouldn't be angry. He shouldn't be allowed to be angry, but this definitely ground his gears. He looked back at the message he sent Harry, it still having the read underneath it with no typing dots. He sighed then went back to message Liam.</p><p>We gonna have everyone? -LT</p><p>Everyone but Zayn, yep. Still trying to talk to him privately about it. -LP</p><p>Algood. Keep me updated, Payno. -LT</p><p>As he clicked send, he pocketed his phone once again and looked down at his dog patiently sitting by Louis' feet for him to throw the ball once again. He smiled at him then turned his head to an all too familiar face calling his name.</p><p>7th of September, 2015</p><p>"Hey, sun, dinner's almost ready. Set the table while I make the gravy?" The man called from the porch. Louis swivelled around and smiled distantly at the curly headed lad and nodded.<br/>"Sure thing, Haz," Louis called back before trudging back inside.<br/>He put down the plates and cutlery for him and Harry then sat down and patiently waited, scrolling through a few tweets on his phone. Once the food was set out, he carefully placed some chicken and mashed potato on his plate before silently eating the food. The two of them have been silent all day. Louis knew he had to bring up the conversation eventually, but it's something that he just wasn't prepared for. Harry looked over at his plate and frowned at the lack of vegetable Louis had taken.<br/>"I hope you're going to have some veges?" Harry asked gently.<br/>"Don't feel like any," Louis muttered in response.<br/>"Oh, okay," Harry replied carefully, not wanting to cause too much of an argument right now. He knew how fragile everything was.</p><p>The conversation ran to an end right then and there as they both mindlessly played with their food, every now and then putting it into their mouths. Louis hadn't had much of an appetite since he woke up because of what he knew was going to happen today, while Harry only just lost his appetite then when Louis had just dismissed him. After Louis had finished the majority of his mash potato and chicken, he took his plate into the kitchen then leaned on the counter. Harry's back was facing him.<br/>"Can we talk about something?" Louis mumbled out, barely even audible as his heart pounded. He wasn't even sure if this is what he wanted or what he thought he wanted.</p><p>-</p><p>"I made some pizza for dinner, Lou! Just about to come out of the oven. I'll bring it to the porch in about ten minutes. Sound good?" Luke said as he ran a hand through his hair to which Louis happily smiled at. <br/>"That honestly sounds absolutely perfect," Louis replied as Luke nodded.<br/>Luke Malak. This lad had been around since Louis was a little kid. The pair of them never had any intentions of dating, let alone living together and nearly being together for two years. It all happened completely out of the blue. Around 2018, Louis began to catch small feelings for the lad. It was nothing like he felt for Harry, but it definitely gave him butterflies. Luke trusted him. He knew, of course, that Louis still had feelings for Harry and he didn't blame him either. Harry and Louis were each other's first love. First sexual experience. First boyfriend. First roommate. So, Luke understood. But, he also trusted the lad to want to be with him rather than just run back to Harry because of a few drunk messages.</p><p>While Louis waited, he threw the ball a few more times for Clifford before Luke brought out a pizza for them to share. Just a classic meat lovers pizza. Louis smiled and threw the ball one last time before jogging over to the porch. He sat down at the wooden table they had and grabbed a slice of pizza, shoving it into his mouth. Louis felt like he had had an orgasm right then, the pizza was that good. He groaned in delight as he ate the slice, glancing up at Luke with a messy smile to which Luke laughed at.<br/>       "Has Harry replied?" Luke asked, eating his slice a bit more politely.<br/>       Louis shook his head, "nope. Left me on read."<br/>       "Damn. Must be hard for the lad with all this reunion talk. Does he know about us?"<br/>       "I haven't spoken to him in five years. He kind of distanced himself from Liam and Niall after him and I broke up as well, so I don't imagine he does know. I think he's been dating though, so I'm not sure he should be too sad to hear about us. Hopefully just happy that I found someone?" <br/>Luke nodded in return before leaning into the palm of his hand. They sat in a content silence as Clifford hung around their feet, waiting for any food to drop for him to eat. <br/>       "I've never told you this, but I've liked you since high school," Luke eventually broke the silence to which Louis widened his eyes.<br/>       "Why did you never tell me?" Louis replied with a full mouth.<br/>       Luke chuckled, "finish your mouthful, babe."<br/>       "Sorry."<br/>       "I didn't think you were gay. You were dating Hannah. Then once you broke up with her, you practically started dating Harry seconds after. I didn't have much of a chance, Louis."<br/>       "Oh, man. That must've sucked for you!" Louis laughed teasingly.<br/>       "Yeah, yeah, well look who won in the long run, aye? Good ol' hot Luke!"<br/>       "Just because the fans call you that, does not give you the right to call yourself that. Give it a break, big guy," he smirked.</p><p>The pizza was soon cleaned up by the two boys after about twenty minutes. The sun had almost fully gone down and it was beginning to get dark. The pair walked inside with their plates. Louis placed his on the counter before leaving Luke to the dishes to go to his bedroom and call the boys. The thought of Harry being on the call made his heart flutter slightly. Something he didn't need to tell Luke about. Louis opened up his MacBook and waited for Liam to create the call. It took no longer than five minutes before he heard the lad ringing. He answered the phone.<br/>       "Liam!! Mate! How's it going!" Louis cheered happily just as Niall entered the call, Niallerr!! Crazy!"<br/>The pair of them cheered back before clapping their hands. The final face popped up onto Louis' screen. He bit his lip and looked at him for a few seconds before quickly looking away. There was no way of Harry knowing that Louis had been looking at him, but it still made him blush slightly. Gosh, he just hadn't changed. Not at all. He was still as gorgeously handsome as Louis could remember. He just had shorter hair. Louis would've tried to argue for him to not cut it all off, but he liked the cut nonetheless. It was strange seeing the lad all matured. He seemed a little tired in the eyes. Louis more or less knew why. It wasn't hard to know that Harry wasn't completely thrilled about seeing Louis again, even if it was just for the fans.</p><p>Louis just wondered what it would be like if they were still together. If they never split up. If they would be married. If they would have kids. If they would be out. If only Louis knew what the future would've held. If only he knew whether it might've been a bad idea. If only he knew. If only.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tikok: louiesunite<br/>instagram: louiesunite</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. four faces.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27th of April, 2020. 19:30</p><p>The boys were more then pleased to be seeing each other all in one frame again. It was strange to be apart and distant from one another for such a long period of time, but they understood that it needed to happen so they could all focus on their own mental health. It was a hard decision to make all those years ago, but a necessary one. Louis and Niall didn't actually want the band to break up originally, both believing they would be forgotten about. Louis considered dropping out from the limelight and only being a writer for other artists but the death of his mother had a toll on him and convinced him that he needed to keep his mother's dream alive.</p><p>At first, Harry was rather silent. He was eating his dinner while he sat on his couch with the laptop placed on his lap. Louis bit his lip. he knew Harry was ignoring him. He knew why as well. <br/>"Whatcha eating for dinner, Hazza?" Niall asked, moving closer to the screen as if it would make him see Harry's food more. Harry tilted his bowl to show a square of lasagna. <br/>"Mitch brought me lasagna yesterday. I'm just finishing it off," Harry replied, smiling at the camera before putting another spoonful in his mouth.<br/>Louis smiled fondly at Harry then quickly looked down at his lap to stop himself from staring. He had a boyfriend. He shouldn't be feeling all jiggly from Harry anymore. He distracted himself by grabbing a nearby guitar and putting it on his lap. He strummed gently, glancing up every now and then while Liam began to speak business.<br/>"Alright, so lads. I was thinking that we should almost definitely do something on our 10 year anniversary. A decade is a crazy number and we wouldn't be here without all our fans. It's what they deserve," everyone nodded in agreement, "So where are your guys' heads at? I know we literally all just released new albums. But what are we thinking? Something small? Something big? Back together? Just a music video?"<br/>Louis was first to step in as he leaned on his guitar, "I think that we shouldn't give hope for something bigger than a music video just yet. Maybe start with just that and see how well we work together once again. I haven't seen Harry in five years. Might be a bit weird if we just all hopped into a band again?"<br/>"I would be happy for the band to get back together," Harry added on, essentially ignoring what Louis had just said, "I would be interested in seeing if we could work something out along those lines, but yeah. I think we should plan for at least two weeks to figure out what is genuinely possible and what is actually a good idea."<br/>All the boys nodded. Louis leaned back in his office chair, contemplating whether there was anything for him to actually say or add. He didn't want to say anything that would upset Harry, but he also didn't want to be ignored by him.</p><p>The four of them took the rest of the time to catch up with one another once they had finished discussing all the formal stuff. It had been five years since all of then had chatted like this. It felt nice. Natural. Even Harry and Louis had a few laughs together too.<br/>"I almost got a tattoo last week just for the pure fact that I hadn't gotten a tattoo in years," Louis brought up as a silence began to roll in.<br/>"Ha, I do that every couple of years. I think I go back the pain," Harry replied cheekily.<br/>"Yin yang?" Louis tested Harry.<br/>Harry's head fell into his hands as he let out a loud cackle into them.<br/>"How's Luke, Louis?" Liam interjected.<br/>Liam knew that Harry had no idea about Louis and his new boyfriend. He didn't particular want to tell him yet either. Louis' heart dropped as he glanced over to Harry who was clearly trying not to frown. Louis took a small breath and clenched his teeth. Liam the shit. He was definitely going to pay for this later.<br/>"Fine," was all Louis said. Harry and Louis were fine right now in this exact moment, why on earth did Liam find that a good idea.<br/>"You two are cute," Liam added on. This caused Harry to frown deeper as Niall just cautiously watched everything unfold.<br/>"Well, it's getting late. I should probably start getting ready for bed and all that," Harry said softly, "See you all sometime relatively soon, I suppose."<br/>And with that, Harry hung up the phone and left the three boys on the call in an awkward silence. Louis cleared his throat slightly.<br/>"What'd you do that for? You knew that he didn't know," Louis said, trying to keep his cool.<br/>"I knew you weren't going to tell him. The sooner he knew, the better, Louis," Liam replied with a small sigh.<br/>"I was going to tell him. I just wanted to warm up to him again first."<br/>"You say that, but first it starts with warming up, then it's you want to be his friend first, then you say it's not the right time because he told you he has feelings for you still, then you cheat on Luke and get with Harry. I'm not going to let you ruin you relationship with Harry as well as Luke. Now, Harry knows. He can warm up to the information and not be let down when he thinks you're falling for him again. You were almost certainly going to hurt him again Louis, and I don't think it'd be fair."</p><p>Louis sat after that silent. He knew Liam was right. Liam was always right. Even if Louis didn't want him to be right. He just had a way of figuring out Louis' next move before Louis even thought of it. He was that predictable. The boys all slowly said their goodbyes and eventually left the video call. Louis shut his laptop lid and put his guitar back. Gradually, he rose to his feet and walked into the lounge, crawling onto the couch and up into Luke's side. He mentally reminded himself how happy he was with Luke. How Luke is his now and Harry was just something he had the honour of having in the past. He continuously said this over and over in his head. As Luke wrapped an arm around Louis and pulled him close, Louis stared blanked at the television. He unfocused his eyes so that everything was blurry. All Louis wanted was for Harry to not hate him anymore.</p><p>After Harry left the call, he shut he laptop lid and roughly bit his lip. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. All he could think about right now was the fact that Louis had moved on. Louis had a new partner. That he wasn't the one for Louis, even when he genuinely believed they were meant to be soulmates. It was bullshit. Everything was bullshit. Harry's thoughts rushed around his head. Everything began to build up as he created these stories in his head that Louis never even loved him. He probably loved Luke all along, Harry thought. He knew Luke as long as he had known Louis almost, so that was the most logical scenario in his head, even if it wasn't true. He just hated the idea of of not having something that he so desperately wanted. It wasn't fair. Abruptly, Harry punched a hand through his wall, instantly collapsing to the floor as tears rushed down his face. His hand was shaking and slowly tinting red. His knuckles began to bleed. Bullshit! Harry pulled out his phone, nibbling on his lip to try and calm himself down as he shakily began dialling an old number. He sniffled. After he wiped his eyes, the person on the other line picked up. <br/>"Hello, Harry? Why are you calling?" The voice felt so familiar, Harry could almost freeze in coldness of it. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.<br/>"Come over?" Harry muttered quietly into the phone.<br/>"Why?" they replied hesitantly.<br/>"I know it's been a while, but I just need to talk to you."<br/>"Why me?"<br/>"Because, crazily enough, I want to talk to you the most right now."<br/>"What about that friend of yours? Michael?"<br/>"Mitch isn't who I want to talk to."<br/>"Mitch, right. Uh, fuck Harry. It's been so long. I just don't get why?"<br/>"Please? I live in the same place."<br/>"Fine, yeah, okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes..."<br/>"Thank you, see you soon"<br/>"Yeah, see you soon."<br/>They then hung up. Harry wiped his eyes and stood up. He walked into the kitchen and got bandages to wrap around his hand. The damage in the wall looked worse than it had made his fist. He looked down at his bandaged hand and then sighed. It'll be good to see Zayn again. Harry thought, waiting for the man to arrive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tiktok: louiesunite<br/>instagram</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tiktok: louiesunite<br/>instagram: louiesunite</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>